1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for recording image signals of photographic pictures, and more particularly to a device for recording image signals of photographic pictures, wherein the photographic pictures are formed on a negative film, and wherein the image signals are produced by a video camera and are recorded on a recording medium such as a magnetic disc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Along with the spread of the video camera in recent years, there has been utilized a so-called video television album, wherein photographed subjects such as photographic negative films, prints and the like are recorded in a magnetic disc, video tape and the like for storage, and are reproduced with images being projected on a screen of a television for entertainment. Along with this, such a service will shortly become available that, similar to the photographic print service, photographic pictures formed on negative film or the like are image-sensed in a photographic processing laboratory (hereinafter referred to as a "labo"), recorded in a magnetic disc or the like, and the magnetic disc thus recorded is delivered to customers.
Now, in the above-described video television album, it is necessary to provide a device for recording image signals of photographic pictures in the magnetic disc from the negative film. It would be highly convenient if the above-described device for recording image signals is a device which is also useable as a printer for printing from the negative film onto a print paper.